Be my hero
by EnglishTelephone
Summary: A Alfred le gustan los cómics, el porno, las chicas... y al parecer, el protagonista de un manga yaoi. PWP, AmeRus. Two-shot Regalo para Yusurelia.


Alfred no era la clase de persona a la que te acercarías la primera vez que lo vieses. De hecho, tampoco a la segunda o a la tercera, o básicamente nunca. Si en tu cabeza tienes una idea preconcebida de friki de los videojuegos, los cómics y todas las americanadas que Dios ha dado, con algunas espinillas debido a su dieta básicamente consistente en hamburguesas, pizza y cola pero curiosamente delgado como un fideo por culpa precisamente de su mala dieta y probablemente una tenia intestinal, mala vista por culpa de pasarse tantas horas mirando una pantalla, adicto al porno y que a sus veinticinco años la única chica que ha tocado ha sido a su madre... bueno, ahí lo tenéis, ese era Alfred F. Jones.

Nacido y criado en Florida, se había mudado tras terminar su carrera universitaria a Boston con la total intención de encontrar un buen trabajo relacionado con la informática y vivir la buena vida, pero se había dado de bruces con la realidad casi de inmediato. Después de dos años desempleado y siendo un parásito de sus padres, que le pagaban el piso y todos sus caprichos, estos decidieron cortarle el grifo financiero hasta que no se decidiese a dejar de ser un bueno para nada y por fin e chaval había aprendido que la vida no es tan fácil ni bonita como la pintan.

Finalmente, haciendo un esfuerzo, encontró un trabajo de oficinista, empleo que detestaba con toda su alma, pero no iba a quejarse si le ayudaba a pagar las facturas y llevar su tal vez demasiado lujoso tren de vida y a los dos meses y sabiendo que no llegaba a final de mes, tuvo que elegir entre dejar de vivir solo o abandonar su costosa afición por los cómics, en los que bien podía gastarse más de 400 dólares cada mes, entre capítulos, ediciones especiales y merchandising. Por si aún no os lo habías esperado... sí, eligió los cómics, y así comenzó una nueva época de su vida.

Siendo como era, simpático pero escandaloso, le costó bastante encontrar un compañero que aceptase vivir con él a pesar de su comportamiento algo... difícil de aguantar y su aspecto desaliñado que no otorgaba confianza alguna acerca de que fuera a pagar sus facturas, pero, oh milagroso día, cuando al fin dio con él no pudo haber sido más perfecto.

Kiku Honda era dibujante de mangas, o al menos era su intención serlo, y compartía con él las aficiones de comer, leer cómics y ver porno, aunque en el caso del japonés, prefería el hentai antes que nada real, además de que al ser gay lo único que acababa viendo era yaoi y bara, cosas que espantaban a Alfred que ni siquiera podía imaginarse montándoselo con un tío (aunque no es como si se lo hubiera montado con una tía tampoco).

Pronto, comenzaron a vivir juntos y acabaron siendo buenos amigos, como no. En realidad, si hemos empezado a contar esta historia debemos apuntar que sí, todo lo que aquí va a ser relatado a continuación fue culpa de Kiku, pero aún no es tiempo de preguntarnos si se merece que le lancemos piedras, vamos primero a relatar los hechos acontecidos.

A Alfred no solía gustarle el manga; prefería mil veces las tramas de los cómics, las aventuras de los super héroes, los colores fuertes e impactantes y el tacto plastificado de las páginas que ofrecían esta clase de publicaciones, pero ya que su amigo era mangaka no podía hacerle ascos a lo que él dibujaba y acababa leyendo lo que le estaba le daba para dar su opinión. Normalmente, todo lo que Kiku hacía tenía que ver con el BL, así que al final el americano acabó acostumbrándose a ver esta clase de cosas y solía imaginarse que el uke era una chica para evitarle cualquier clase de trauma a su pobre cerebro.

Entonces, un día, Kiku se presentó muy emocionado en la habitación de Alfred, con las mejillas rojas porque había estado bebiendo sake para concentrarse y lo obligó a ir hasta su cuarto, cosa que extrañó al otro, porque el japonés solía ser una persona muy seria y odiaba que entrasen en "su territorio".

—Alfred-san, por fin lo he logrado, tengo el primer capítulo de mi manga... ¡y justo a tiempo para el certamen!

Su amigo llevaba ya algún tiempo embarcado en algún proyecto, su obra maestra como él la llamaba, y a pesar de las continuas insistencias de Alfred, no le había dado ni una sola pista acerca de él: ni de qué iba, ni si iba a ser yaoi o siquiera el nombre de alguno de sus personajes; todo había permanecido en el más absoluto secreto, pero al parecer por fin podría echarle un vistazo al trabajo de su amigo.

—Necesito que me des tu opinión, así que... bueno, por favor, tómate tu tiempo para leerlo —el japonés hizo una reverencia entregándole con sumo cuidado las páginas que formaban parte del manga, todas unidas con un clip— Por favor, no dejes manchas de grasa en las páginas, ¿vale? Y... no lo leas aquí, sabes que me da vergüenza.

El americano levantó el pulgar mostrándole su brillante sonrisa, fruto de llevar aparato durante la mayor parte de la adolescencia, y asintió.

—¡Tranquilo, Kiku! Lo leeré y te lo devolveré en óptimas condiciones. Vuelvo en un rato —exclamó antes de salir corriendo hacia su cuarto para poder leer a gusto la obra de su amigo.

Se sentó en su escritorio, encendiendo la luz del flexo y poniéndose cómodo, con los pies en la mesa antes de comenzar a pasar las hojas. El manga aún no tenía portada, y Alfred se imaginó que su amigo se pasaría la noche trabajando en ello, así que la primera imagen que se presentó le pilló por sorpresa. El dibujo del paisaje estaba mucho mejor hecho que nada de lo que Kiku hubiese hecho antes: era más nítido, más cuidado, más limpio y bonito.

El texto, como era de esperarse, estaba en japonés, pero eso no paró a Alfred de quedarse mirándolo un rato, como si pudiera entender algo de lo que ponía, pero al final se rindió, pasando de página. Sus ojos azules se abrieron en sorpresa al encontrarse al que probablemente sería el protagonista, que aparecía representado a página completa. Era realmente... atractivo. En el panel, aparecía completamente desnudo a excepción de una bufanda rodeando su cuello, por lo que podía ver absolutamente todo de él en la posición en la que se encontraba. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado, ancho pero no exageradamente musculoso, de brazos fuertes y piernas largas, que aparecían dobladas y separadas, aunque desde la perspectiva no podía adivinarse lo que escondía entre sus nalgas. Sin embargo, si había una vista completa de su pene erecto, bastante más grande de lo que era de esperarse para lo que Alfred había reconocido como un uke. Kiku ni siquiera se había molestado en censurarlo, dejando que cualquier lector al que le fueran esas cosas disfrutase del tamaño y la pinta de aquel exagerado instrumento.

Ligeramente sonrojado, el americano decidió apartar la vista del arma letal, fijándose en otras cosas como pelo, largo y desordenado como si acabasen de pasar sus manos por él repetidas veces. Debía ser de algún color claro, como rubio o incluso blanco, porque no aparecía tintado. Su boca estaba abierta en una especie de gemido, y sus ojos cerrados, con largas pestañas decorándolos. Lo único que fallaba en ese dibujo era la nariz, demasiado ancha, desproporcionada con el resto de delicadas facciones, y Alfred se preguntó si era por darle algún toque de realismo al muchacho. A un lado, aparecía su nombre en japonés, aunque también romanizado. _Ivan_.

Con cierta emoción contenida, pasó la página, donde por fin la verdadera historia comenzaba. Al lado de los diálogos había post-it con la traducción en inglés, cortesía de su amigo que probablemente quería que se enterase de todo para dar una verdadera opinión acerca del manga.

El protagonista, Ivan, tenía una mueca de profundo pesar en su precioso rostro, y se preguntaba por qué estaba tan solo. Vestía un grueso abrigo que le llegaba por las rodillas y tenía el cuello cubierto con una gruesa bufanda, pero sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de su propio torso, como si tuviera un intenso frío.

En la página siguiente, unos brazos lo abrazaban por detrás, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y las manos de la persona sin rostro se pasearon por el cuerpo del otro, comenzando a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de su abrigo. "Ya no estarás solo. Yo te daré calor", rezaba el diálogo del desconocido y en el panel de al lado ya se había desecho del abrigo bajo el cual no llevaba nada. Ivan estaba sonrojado, sus mejillas encendidas en un precioso rubor y cuando una mano acarició su entrepierna su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de placer.

En las páginas que venían el hombre sin rostro acabó de quitarle la ropa al protagonista, excepto por la bufanda y lo tumbó sobre una cama, pues al parecer había logrado llevarlo hasta su cuarto. No hubo mucho diálogo, pero la cosa se iba poniendo interesante, pues había dibujos de labios encontrándose, manos acariciando, mordiscos y lametones y todo lo que le gustaba a Alfred. Si tan solo Ivan hubiese sido una chica... pero es que ni siquiera podía imaginárselo como tal porque era perfecto tal como era, y cada panel, cada dibujo lo representaban perfectamente. Por mucho que le doliese admitirlo, el manga lo estaba excitando...

Casi a la mitad del taco de hojas, una de las manos del americano se perdió dentro de sus pantalones, trabajando toda su extensión con lentitud, disfrutando del erotismo de cada página, de cada expresión facial aparecida en el rostro de Ivan, desde su rostro contraído de placer hasta las pequeñas lágrimas causadas por la brusquedad de su desconocido compañero de cama, mientras la otra pasaba las páginas torpemente. Para su vergüenza, incluso el sucio texto de los diálogos lo estaba llevando al borde, mientras sus dedos se esforzaban por complacer su deseo de más presión sobre su hombría, queriendo cerrar los ojos pero no queriendo perderse nada del maravilloso dibujo. ¿Cómo podía sentirse sexualmente atraído hacia aquel simple trazo de tinta, por muy bien dibujado que estuviese? No lo entendía...

Su mano se movía cada vez a más velocidad, su brazo subiendo y bajando en el vaivén del placer, hasta que finalmente se corrió, justo después de que el sin cara acabase dentro del cuerpo de Ivan. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de los jadeos y se sentía acalorado, el sudor manchando su frente y cuello y su mano estaba ahora llena de fluidos. Alfred hizo una mueca de desagrado ante esto último, agradeciendo tener siempre un paquete de pañuelos cerca, limpiando rápidamente el desastre que había hecho. Cuando por fin estuvo seguro que había eliminado todos los rastros de semen de su piel se abrochó los pantalones, se bajó la camiseta y cerró el taco de hojas unidas con el clip, mirándolas como si fuesen las causantes del hambre en el mundo.

De repente, el pensamiento de lo que acababa de hacer le golpeó con la fuerza del puño de Hulk. Se había masturbado. Con un manga. Un manga yaoi. Estaba jodido, completamente jodido. ¡Se suponía que él era hetero, ¿¡verdad?! Le gustaban las tías, la manera en que sus tetas botaban, sus culos respingones, sus caras bonitas y sus piernas largas... tan largas como las de... ¡No, no, no! Eso no podía ser, no había manera de que a él le gustasen los hombres, jamás se había sentido atraído por uno hasta aquel estúpido momento. ¡Kiku tenía la culpa!

Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que tranquilizarse. Bueno, ¿no decían que los ukes de los yaoi eran prácticamente como mujeres? Ivan tenía una cara bonita como la de una... y no era la primera vez que se imaginaba a los sumisos como chicas, a lo mejor su cerebro lo había confundido... ¡sí, tenía que ser eso, solo podía ser eso! Se golpeó repetidamente en la frente hasta que su ataque de pánico pasó y aliviado, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio, cerrando los ojos y convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no le gustaban los hombres hasta que se quedó dormido.

**Hola~¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien.**

**Pues nada, hoy os traigo un nuevo fic recién salido del horno. AmeRus con mucho uke!Rusia~ Será un two-shot, y esto es un regalito para Yusurelia, porque le prometí lemon y por ese maravilloso dibujito del Ivan de mi otro fic que me hizo 3**

**Por ahora solo hay un Alfred cachondo, pero pronto llegará lo bueno e_é**

**Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz**


End file.
